mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bergrecht
Das Bergrecht ist zum einen der Oberbegriff für alle auf den Bergbau bezogenen Rechtsnormen. Durch diese eigentümlichen Rechtsregeln wurde der Bergbau von den übrigen Bodennutzungen gesondert und ermöglichte eine wirtschaftliche Ausbeute der Bergwerke. Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 2. Leipzig 1905, S. 679-684. Im engeren Sinne bezeichnet das Bergrecht ebenso die Rechtsgrundsätze, die sich auf die Erlangung von Bergeigentum und die daraus fließenden Verhältnisse, sowie auf den Verlust desselben beziehen. Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 2. Altenburg 1857, S. 609-611. Beschreibung Als Sonderrecht einer lokalen Industrie hat das Bergrecht seinen Ursprung vorrangig in den Bergbauzentren, wo sich bestimmte Gewohnheiten ausbildeten, die das wandernde Bergvolk mit Zustimmung der wirtschaftlich beteiligten Bergherren an neue Betriebsplätze übertrug. In Deutschland kam es auf Grundlage des Bergregals und der Bergbaufreiheit zur Ausbildung eines einheitlichen Bergrechts, wogegen sich in England örtliches Sonderrecht erhielt. Obwohl es außerhalb der Stadtrechte stand, nahm das Bergrecht doch Elemente des bürgerlichen Rechtes in sich auf. Der Schwerpunkt der deutschen Entwicklung lag zu Anfang im Süden, verschob sich aber im späteren Mittelalter nach Osten (Meißen und Böhmen). Anrecht des Grundeigentümers auf die Metalle * Über Salz siehe Artikel: Salinen Die neu einsetzende Entwicklung des Bodenrechtes brachte auch den Bergbau zunächst in die Machtsphäre der großen Grundeigentümer, jener örtlichen Gewalten, von deren Interesse seine Existenz abhing. Danach war der Grundherr zugleich Bergherr. Beweis dessen, dass Verfügungen über den eigenen Grund auch die Metalle einschlossen, sei es, dass Domanialgüter veräußert werden 689 Kemble Cod. I n. 30; 1006 Dipl. Heinr. II. n; 1025 Dipl. Konrad II. n. 34, oder Private bei Grundveräußerungen die Metalle mit übertrugen. Traditiones et antiquitates Fuldenses (MDZ). Ernst Friedrich Johann Dronke. Müller, Fulda 1844. S. 39 936 Cod. Anhalt, n. 2; 985 Acta Tirol. I n. 9 Daher wird zwischen fiskalischen und privaten Bergwerken unterschieden. Einen Gegenstand des Rechtsverkehrs bilden die einen (890 bzw. 977 Dipl. Otto II. n. 165) wie die anderen (780) Codex Laureshamensis. Michael Horn:'' Der Lorscher Codex: Das älteste Grundbuch der Region,'' (Heimat- und Museumsverein Nauheim). Cod. Laur. n. 3071.. Dagegen verfügte die öffentliche Gewalt im ersten Jahrtausend nach keiner Quelle über Metalle oder Bergwerke auf fremdem Grund. Das gleiche galt für Waschgold; entscheidend war das Recht auf den Fluß, woraus sich allerdings in öffentlichen Flüssen ein Anspruch des Fiskus ergab. Aus dem Titel des Grundeigentums bezog der Bergherr den Nutzen. Durch Zinsbauverhältnisse (s. Bergbautechnik) verwandelte sich das Recht auf die volle Nutzung in den Anspruch auf einen Ertragsanteil, in fiskalischen Gruben oder Wäschen als Königs- oder Kammerzins c. 831 Cod. Rät. I S. 286.. Andere Einkünfte flossen aus der Gerichtsbarkeit in Bergsachen. Regale Ansprüche Spärliche Nachrichten lassen sich auf ein ursprüngliches Besteuerungsrecht des Fiskus gegenüber den privaten Bergbaubetrieben, auf einen Zins des Königs von allem Ertrag deuten. Für eine solche Steuer spricht die mögliche Nachwirkung der römischen Bergwerksbesteuerung, die Parallele einer Abgabe von neu in Kultur genommenem Land Lehrbuch der Deutschen Rechtsgeschichte (Internet Archive). Richard Schröder. Leipzig : Veit, 1889. S. 205, mehr noch der Umstand, dass in den ältesten Zeugnissen über die Regalität der Zehntanspruch nicht als Vorbehalt, sondern als selbständiges Königsrecht (ius regium u.ä.) hervortritt, was auf eine schon vordem geltende Abgabe (Steuer) weist. Das ausschließliche, als Eigentum verstandene Recht des Königs (Kaisers) auf die Metalle selbst (Bergregal) scheint in Italien am frühesten vertreten worden zu sein. Hier wurde der allerdings unter das Flußregal fallende Anspruch auf alles Waschgold entschieden verfolgt. Der ältere Anspruch auf das Flußgold mag für den Gedanken des Silber- und überhaupt des Metallregals nicht ohne Bedeutung gewesen sein. Gestützt wurde das Regal theoretisch, wie es allen Anschein hat, durch Identifizierung der feststehenden Bergwerkssteuer mit dem vorbehaltenen Bergwerkszins. Beide wurden unter dem Namen census, decimae begriffen und flossen bei fiskalischen Bergwerken ineinander. Die Urkunde von Konrad II. für Basel von 1028 dürfte nur in dem letzten Sinn zu verstehen und darum noch nicht als Beweis für die Regalität zu verwerten sein. Dagegen überträgt Heinrich V. 1122 bereits unzweifelhaft Metalle auf fremdem Grund aus königlicher Macht, und zwar unter Scheidung des Rechtes auf die Substanz vom Recht auf die Abgabe. Unter Friedrich I. stand das Regal in voller, doch keineswegs unangefochtener Übung. Es galt in erster Linie für die Silbergruben, die auch des Kaisers Roncalisches Gesetz unter den regalia aufzählt (argentariae), wogegen der Anspruch auf die unedlen Metalle nicht konsequent festgehalten wurde. Seither verfolgte auch die englische Krone (Richard I.) rücksichtlich einzelner oder aller Metalle den Regalgedanken, auch insbesondere der Zinnbergbau mag nach örtlicher Gewohnheit bereits auf angrenzende Ländereien selbst wider Willen der Grundeigentümer übergegriffen haben. Ohne Rücksicht auf das Bodenrecht werden die Zinnwerke in Devon und Cornwall 1201 als nostra dominica bezeichnet. Doch konnte sich weiterhin bezüglich der niederen Metalle das Regal nur nach dem Sonderrecht bestimmter Distrikte behaupten, wie in den genannten Grafschaften, in Forest of Dean und Derbyshire. Nach Quellen seit der zweiten Hälfte des 12, Jhds. war auch in Frankreich der Bergbau unter das Verfügungsrecht der öffentlichen Gewalt gezogen. Infolge der rechtlichen Trennung des Bergbaues vom Grundeigentum bedurften die Grundherren (nicht die einzelnen Unternehmungen) nunmehr eines regalen Titels. Dadurch wurde die Berechtigung für den Umfang des Bodenrechtes erworben. Eine Beziehung zum Königlichen Bannrecht als Bannbezirke haben weder die Reviere noch gar die einzelnen Grubenfelder. Eine fiskalische Ausnützung des Reichsregals durch Teilung der bisher grundherrlichen Einkünfte ist nur versucht worden; Regel wurde die Befreiung von allen königlichen Ansprüchen. Um so leichter fiel es, das neue Reichsrecht teils durch freiwillige Überlassung an die Territorialgewalten, teils durch Duldung von Anmaßungen überhaupt wieder preiszugeben. Die Verbindung von Bergbau und Grundeigentum wirkte noch in späteren Versuchen der Regalherrn nach. Privatgründe in Umkehrung des ursprünglichen Verhältnisses aus dem Titel von Metall funden an sich zuziehen. Anfänge der Bergbaufreiheit: Finderleihe Örtliche Freiheiten, hervorgegangen aus dem Interesse der Bergherrn an der Erhöhung ihrer Bodenrente durch Vermehrung der Betriebe, sicherten dritten Unternehmern, die zuziehen wollten, eine feste Rechtstellung und gewährleisteten zum voraus die Betriebsbewilligung unter gewissen Bedingungen. Jedem Finder sollte das gleiche Recht in Aussicht stehen; daraus ergab sich das im Laufe der Zeit ein vergrößertes Normalgrubenfeld, das sich beim Silberbergbau als Zusammenlegung von Einzelgruben darstellt (1271) Urkundenbuch Goslar II S. 218: D''rittheyn groven de scal ein berch to rechte hebben''. Der Zweck der erteilten Betriebserlaubnis führte zum Heimfall mit Einstellung des Betriebes. Demgemäß wurde das Feld nur mit Vorbehalt des eigenen Rechtes vom Bergherrn übertragen, d.h. geliehen (daher (coloni, massarii). Die gewillkürten Freiungen (gefreite Berge) dehnten sich mit dem Fortschreiten des Bergbaues auch über benachbarten Grund aus (bereits älteres Recht gewährleistet der Zinnerbrief von 1201). Jenseits der Grenzen des örtlichen Gewohnheitsrechts älterer Betriebsplätze drang die Bergbaufreiheit erst später durch. Noch der Sachsenspiegel Sachsenspiegel I, 35 §. 2 vertritt die Abhängigkeit der Freiung vom Willen des Grundeigentümers als des berufenen Bergherrn. Die Freiheit erstreckte sich auch auf die Gewinnung von Holz oder Torf, die Benützung oder Herstellung von Wegen und Gewässern bzw. Wasserleitungen, auf die Weide u.a. Das Entgelt war verschieden gestaltet; neben den älteren Abgaben tritt das Mitbaurecht hervor. Standesrecht der Bergleute * Siehe Hauptartikel: Bergleute Im Frühmittelalter verband sich das freie Bergrecht in Beziehung zu den Regalherren zu einer Art besonderer Untertanenschaft der Bergleute als Kammerleute. Durch die allgemeine Umbildung der Geburtsstände zu Berufen bildete sich auch dann aber das eigentliche bergmännische Standesrecht heraus. Die grundherrliche Organisation des Bergbaues, die zwar Sklavenbetriebe der antiken Art zwar nicht mehr kannte, bediente sich doch (wie die Industrie allgemein) vornehmlich oder ausschließlich der unfreien Arbeiter. Für diese wurde mit der wirtschaftlichen Verselbständigung der grundherrlichen Kleinbetriebe (s. Bergbautechnik) der Weg zur persönlichen Freiheit eröffnet. .. → Hauptartikel. Die Berggemeinde Durch körperschaftlichen Zusammenschluss trat dem Bergherren die arbeitsteilig und sozial („arm und reich" 1185) differenzierte Berggemeinde unter Führung der Unternehmer gegenüber. Aus diesen bildete sich nächst größeren Revieren unter Anschluss einer gewerblich-kaufmännischen Bevölkerungsschichte der Kern bürgerlicher Gemeinden (Bergstädte). Ähnlichen Charakter gewannen bereits bestehende Bürgergemeinden durch jüngere Beziehungen zum Bergbau. Quellen * Zur Geschichte und Theorie des Bergregals und der Bergbaufreiheit (Internet Archive). Adolf Arndt. Freiburg im Breisgau, Bielefeld, 1879 (vertritt die Ursprünglichkeit des Bergregals). * Das Recht des ältesten deutschen Bergbaues bis ins 13. Jahrhundert (Google Books). Adolf Zycha. F. Vahlen, 1899. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 256 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rechtswesen Kategorie:Bergbau